


The naming of cats

by Petra



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't just one of your holiday games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The naming of cats

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/profile)[**brown_betty**](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/).

The only reason --

with slick fabric-armor-skin sliding and the edge of the building half a step away --

that this ever works at all --

and she's growling in her throat, peeling his uniform open and back --

is that Batman's omniscient, or as close to it as mortal man can be.

He can say, "Selina," against Catwoman's arching, glistening throat, just as he would if she were powdered, perfumed, and wearing pearls.

She can only say "Batman," back, and it makes her scratch him with frustration.

Better that than impotent, empty "Bruce," somewhere nearer sea level.

"Yes," he says, and "Yes," again.


End file.
